Legends of Tomorrow (Series One)
History When heroes alone are not enough… the world needs Legends. Having seen the future, one he will desperately try to prevent from happening, time traveling Rogue Rip Hunter is tasked with assembling a disparate Group of both heroes and villains to confront an unstoppable threat one in which not only is the planet at stake, but all of time itself. Can this ragtag Team defeat Vandal Savage and immortal threat unlike anything they have ever known? DC’S LEGENDS OF TOMORROW Stars Victor Garber (“The Flash,” “Alias”); Brandon Routh (“Arrow,” “Superman Returns”); Arthur Darvill (“Doctor Who”); Caity Lotz (“Arrow”); Ciara Renee (“Pippin”); Franz Drameh (“Edge of Tomorrow”); with Dominic Purcell (“The Flash,” “Prison Break”); and Wentworth Miller (“The Flash,” “Prison Break”). Based on The Characters from DC Comics, DC’S LEGENDS OF TOMORROW is from Bonanza Productions Inc. in association with Berlanti Productions and Warner Bros. Television, with executive producers Greg Berlanti (“The Flash,” upcoming “Pan”), Marc Guggenheim (“Eli Stone,” “Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters”), Andrew Kreisberg (“The Flash,” “Eli Stone,” “Warehouse 13″) and Sarah Schechter (“The Flash,” upcoming “Pan”). Series One Episodes Cast Main Cast Members *Arthur Darvill as Rip Hunter *Brandon Routh as The Atom *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance *Victor Garber as Martin Stein *Wentworth Miller as Captain Cold *Dominic Purcell as Heat Wave *Ciara Renee as Hawkgirl *Falk Hentschel as Hawkman *Casper Crump as Vandal Savage *Franz Drameh as Jax Jackson *Amy Pemberton as Gideon Recurring Cast Members *Aiden Longworth as Young Rip Hunter *Stephen Amell as Green Arrow *Katie Cassidy as Black Canary *Matt Nable as Ra's al Ghul *Katrina Law as Nyssa al Ghul *Milli Wilkinson as Young Talia al Ghul *Neal McDonough as Damien Darhk *Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Joseph David Jones as Connor Hawke *Jamie Andrew Cutler as Grant Wilson *Johnathon Schaech as Jonah Hex *Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon *Patrick J. Adams as Rex Tyler *Graeme McComb as Young Martin Stein *Isabella Hofmann as Clarissa Stein *Chanelle Stevenson as Young Clarissa Stein *George Klimovich as Young Anatoli Knyazev *Cory Gruter Andrew as Young Per Degaton *Steve Blum as Chronos *Jordan Davis as Chronos *Stephanie Corneliussen as Valentina Vostok *Voytek Skrzeta as Mikhail Arkadin *Callum Keith Rennie as Jon Valor *Mitchell Kummen as Young Mick Rory *Trestyn Zradicka as Young Leonard Snart *Jason Beaudoin as Young Lewis Snart *Jessica Sipos as Cassandra Savage *Anna Deavere Smith as Cinnamon *Blair Penner as Frank Rock *Faye Kingslee as The Pilgrim *Shane Leydon as Chillblaine *Peter Francis James as Aldus Boardman *Joshua Jorssen as Young Aldus Boardman *Martin Donovan as Zaman Druce Crew Directors *Glen Winter *Dermott Downs *Antonio Negret *Steve Shill *Gregory Smith *Joe Dante *John Showalter *David Geddes *Thor Freudenthal *Rachel Talalay *Alice Troughton *Olatunde Osunsanmi Producers *Andrew Kreisberg *Marc Guggenheim *Greg Berlanti *Phil Klemmer Writers *Andrew Kreisberg *Marc Guggenheim *Greg Berlanti *Phil Klemmer *Chris Fedak *Beth Schwartz *Grainne Godfree *Cortney Norris *Ray Utarnachitt *Sarah Nicole Jones *Anderson Mackenzie *Matthew Maala Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Legends of Tomorrow (Series One)/Gallery Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4532368/episodes?season=1&ref_=tt_eps_sn_1 *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Season_1_(DC%27s_Legends_of_Tomorrow) Category:Legends of Tomorrow Series One